Talk:Actors
Page Length This page is absurdly long, and it's not getting any shorter. I'm petitioning for letter pages similar to the Comics content, i.e. "Actors A" - "Actors Z." :- Billy Arrowsmith 00:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Layout and order Is there a particular reason why this is sorted by given name instead the more standard surname? - Byfield 18:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dee Bradley Baker Can someone add Dee Bradley Baker to the list of actors? I would do it myself but I don't understand the coding used on this page. He voiced Cinderblock (Teen Titans TV Series), Soto (Teen Titans TV Series), and Alien Dog (Teen Titans TV Series). Thanks for the help. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 13:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dee Bradley Baker voiced just about everything. Also, Mark Desmond (DCAU), Tamara Lawrence (DCAU), Human Puddle (Plastic Man Pilot), Felix Faust (The Brave and the Bold), Jason Blood (The Brave and the Bold), Clock King (The Brave and the Bold), Brain (The Brave and the Bold), Silkie (Earth-Teen Titans), Wolf (Earth-16), Mallah (Earth-16), Teekl (Earth-16), Desaad (Earth-16), Ultra-Humanite (Earth-16), Tawky Tawny (Earth-16), Serifan (Earth-16), Joseph Martin (Superman vs. The Elite) and probably more. You can create an article Actors:Dee Bradley Baker with an Actor Template, and then add it to the list of actors.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 13:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Actors who are more than actors How do we deal with actors who also had different roles (such as writer, director or producer)? I'm thinking people like Tom Kenny, Tom Welling, Jackie Cooper and Sherman Howard. Do they need both a normal page and an Actors page, or just the former? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :In general terms, I've got no problem with having both full staff articles and the mini Actors: articles. The List would look odd without those people included and it part of the reason I put the Main parameter into the template. It's also why I minimized Timm's roles in helming the DCAU and omitted Welling's directing and writing for Smallville. :That said, there is also a question of thresholding on both sides. At what point do we create an Actors: article or a staff article. :With the Actors: I think we nailed it down to: :* When the actor voiced/portrayed a character that has, or should have, a stand alone article; :* When the actor has voiced/portrayed a few "named" characters that don't warrant stand alone articles; or :* When the actor has done a lot of extras work. (The main reason I like redlinks for the actors in cast lists...) :I'm not sure if the flipside has ever been addressed though. Is there a minimum for a screenwriter, director, or producer? :- Byfield (talk) 21:59, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::The minimum for screenwriters, directors and producers is 1. It's not the same as playing Henchman #4. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::That's what I though. On my current pass though the Actors: to change the template I've been skimming IMDb's listings as actors. I'm thinking I may want to double check the other three jobs. - Byfield (talk) 22:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Actors who have a mug with the wrong size Mugs that do not have square dimensions - Nalka123 (talk) 16:48, August 12, 2019 (UTC) * done --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:08, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Further split These pages now have too many PF calls, so they need a further split. Anyone have any suggestion in terms of letters? Or should we just let go of this concept altogether? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:35, August 18, 2019 (UTC) : Maybe it would be best to just split them off to individual letters at this point? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:51, August 18, 2019 (UTC)